


Crazy night

by kairi196



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Underfell, Underfell Papyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kairi196/pseuds/kairi196
Summary: One year and a half after monsters left the Underground, Caroline lives with Papyrus and Sans. Work's good, friends are great, her relationship with Papyrus is going amazing... life in the surface couldn't be better!Except one day, she finds one of Sans' little experiments went wrong, switching her sweet boyfriend Papyrus with an evil version from a different dimension!Will she be able to bring her boyfriend back?Underfell Papyrus/OC
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Crazy night

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to write this as a sequel for my Healingtale fic, but you don't need to read it to understand this one-shot. If you read Healingtale, I already added it there as a chapter.
> 
> I just wanted some excuse to write some Underfell Papyrus romance!

### Chapter Text

What Are You Watching, Caroline?”

I turn my head to the side, and my lips curve at the sight of the most handsome skeleton in the world. “Comfort and Joy. It’s an old Christmas movie.” I pat the empty space on the couch, with a wink. “Wanna watch with me?”

Before I can finish my sentence, my happy boyfriend plops next to me, as I place the popcorn bowl between us. “I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL NEVER REFUSE A CHRISTMAS MOVIE! ESPECIALLY IF IT IS WITH YOU! What Is It About?”

“That’s Jane.” I tell him, after eating a bunch of popcorn. “She’s materialistic and selfish, but after a car crash on Christmas Eve, she magically wakes up in the future! Suddenly she’s married to a nice guy and people know her for helping others all the time. So of course, shallow as she is, she doesn’t like it. Oh look, that’s my favorite part. Her husband defends her from her mother, because everyone criticizes her for acting like her past selfish self.”

_“Old Jane, or new Jane, to me they’re the same person and I love them both!_ ” The man in the screen says.

“Wowie…” Papyrus whispers. “He Must Truly Love Her!”

“I know, right? It takes a big heart for that.” I let my head fall on his shoulder before chuckling a bit. “Do you think you’d still like me if I were like my past self? Even if I were totally different? Maybe even mean?”

“OF COURSE! IT WOULD STILL BE YOU!” He answers, slightly worried, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “YOUR SOUL IS THE SAME!” He clears his throat. “Would You, Errr, Like Me If I Were… Different?”

I let out a laugh. “Puh-lease. What’s not to like about you? There can’t possibly exist a version of you I wouldn’t adore. Past, future, or whatever.”

He smiles, blushing brightly, and only then do I realize I voiced aloud a little more than I intended.

Now it’s my turn to blush when he squeezes and caresses my hand with his thumb.

We hold hands for the rest of the movie, chatting and eating popcorn. And as he beams at the ending, I grin to myself, knowing for a fact that there can’t be a version of Papyrus in the universe that I wouldn’t love.

* * *

(The next afternoon)

“Sans? Pyrus?” I ask between coughs, opening the door of the house only to find a curtain of thick, gray smoke.

For a moment, I worry that Papyrus’ cooking lessons with Undyne may be back. My heart races in alarm and resignation, almost sure of it, when I notice the smell resembles anything but burnt food. Still, I thought they moved their lessons to Alphys’ new lab, since ‘she has more condiments’ (a.k.a, anti-fire system, as Alphys and I conveniently forgot to mention).

“kid.” Sans greets me from behind startling me. For a second, I could have sworn his pupils were gone. Never a good sign. “heh heh, you’re early from work.”

“Uh, no, I’m not? It’s 2:30 pm.” I squint, still trying to get the smoke off my face. “Sans, what’s wrong?”

“wrong? why would anythin’ be wrong, kid?”

“A HUMAN IN MY PRESENCE! THAT IS WHAT’S WRONG!”

The booming voice makes me jump. I grab onto Sans for dear life.

Then I suddenly have the feeling that nothing will be enough to calm me down, since my heartbeat doubles its pace, but for a whole different reason.

A tall, elegant skeleton, with sharp features and all dressed in black, with a manly red cape, torn as if he was just in battle, stares down at me.

But it’s not just any extremely handsome skeleton.

It’s my boyfriend.

I giggle sheepishly, biting down my lower lip after recovering my breath. I cannot help but appreciate his effort of going an extra mile to surprise me! So that’s what this is all about, an entrance to show off this new look! Where did he get the idea that this is my type? This probably resembles more Undyne’s tastes, it’s likely she adviced him, but I am soooo not complaining, just look at all that sexy leather, bad-boy vibe.

I walk before him, my knees shaking a little and my body hot, definitely not because of the smoke. His gaze is fiery and way too intense. I’m so distracted I don’t even try to find the reason as to why he did all this. That’s Papyrus for you, always preparing nice, little surprises for no reason. I close the distance between us, before gently tracing my fingers across his pointed jawline, resisting the urge to run my hand across his chest covered in leather.

“WH- NGHH!” He seems to freeze.

“Just like

I said yesterday. I adore every possible version of you.” I whisper, planting a peck on his gorgeous fangs.

His cheekbones grow a dark shade of pink, instead of the usual orange. Strange. Silent moments pass with him frozen, and right when I expect him to stammer something cute, like he usually does, he jumps away from me like I’m poison, startling me.

And that’s when two red eyes appear in his usually dark sockets.

“ **I-I-INSOLENT HUMAN!** J-JUST WH-WHAT DO Y-YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING?!?!”

His booming voice makes me shiver and I feel like I’m in a nightmare. In a blink, Sans stands between us, first facing the terrifying stranger. I don’t know what he tells him, but he seems to swallow more words, his poisonous glare diminishing a bit. As Papyrus(?) groans in frustration, Sans then turns to me, perfectly collected, except for the barely perceptible tension in his otherwise goofy smile, revealing how forced it actually is.

“kid, that’s not paps, heh. i mean, technically he _is_ paps, but this one’s from a different dimension. he’s not **_our_** paps.”

First I feel nothing. Then, nothing, again. Then pure, pure fury builds inside of me. But I keep my deadpan face in place. “And where is **_our_** Papyrus, Sans, if I may ask?”

“in this other paps’ dimension.” He rubs the back of his skull, avoiding my gaze. “maybe? don’t worry, kid, i’ll bring’im back. you always worry a skele _ton_.”

His goofy grin falls a little. I guess he realizes how mad I am, since I’m not laughing at his pun. Containing my rage, I shift my gaze back to this… Papyrus? I try to desperately look for signs of him that bring me back that feeling of home his sight usually gives me. Of peace and familiarity. Of safety.

Instead, I can’t stop staring at his troubled, cold gaze.

“Y-YOU’D BETTER C-CONTROL YOURSELF AROUND ME, AS IRRESISTIBLE AS I AM, HUMAN! DID YOU HEAR ME?! OR I WILL-!”

Sans shoots him the dark-socket-look. Evil Papyrus stops midsentence, glaring at me.

“UGHHH!” That’s all he says before storming INSIDE the house.

“Whoa! He’s not staying HERE, is he?” I point to the house, terrified to go inside.

Sans sighs. “’m afraid he is. i know he’s not our paps, but he’s still paps. don’t worry, he won’t hurt ya, we had a long talk.”

And I knew that was as much of an apology as I was ever going to get.

* * *

Sans explained to me in detail how a little experiment of his went wrong and the timespace continuum was altered in our house. He says there must have been a strong similarity or extreme coincidence between both Papyruses that caused them to switch places. After researching for hours with Alphys’ help, they both came to the conclusion that there was nothing that could be done.

Except for me to try to generate a strong emotional response in evil Papyrus that **_my_** Papyrus could use as a link to come back to this dimension.

“it’s the only way, kid.”

“I refuse to romance that murderous bunch of bones! You heard him a while ago!” I pace repeatedly across my room. “He’s nothing like _my_ Papyrus! He’s the exact opposite!”

“welp, i know for sure ya don’t find’im ugly, heh.”

“ ** _AAAAAAH!_** ” Red as ever, I throw a pillow at his face, which he easily dodges, chuckling his butt off.

Alphys places her hand on my shoulder. “C-Caroline, we need someone that shares a strong emotional bond with Papyrus, so that this c-counterpart of his can make a connection with the P-papyrus we k-know. Only a link like that can make him return. Do you want him back or not?”

Defeated, I plop on the bed, head hanging low. “More than anything.”

She smiles softly at me. “Y-you can do this! Papyrus will be b-back before you know it!”

“alph’s right. you’re our best bet, kid.” Sans shrugs. “meanwhile, we’ll be tryin’ other options, but our chances will slim greatly if you don’t do this. i also want my bro back, y’know?”

I press my eyes shut, letting my back fall back on the mattress.

“Fine.”

* * *

“NYAHAHA! I KNEW IT! YOU FELL MADLY IN LOVE WITH ME THE MINUTE YOU SAW ME!”

Papyrus, alias _Edge_ , had been laughing for 5 minutes straight. His words didn’t even hurt anymore, as long as I reminded myself this wasn’t my Papyrus, and I was doing this only to get him back.

“YOU THINK I, A WALKING PIECE OF ART, WOULD GO OUT ON A DATE WITH _YOU?!?! A_ _HUMAN?!?! A SIMPLETON?!?! NYAHAHAHA!”_

“You know I’m only doing this to get my boyfriend back, right? I don’t like you, I like the other Papyrus. But Sans believes this is going to achieve my goal, so here I am.”

Papyrus coughs, his expression suddenly cold. “BOYFRIEND? DOES THAT MEAN YOU’RE NOT HIS SLAVE?! HOW DISAPPOINTING.” He turns his back on me. “SUCH LOW STANDARDS THIS OTHER SELF HAS!”

“So, are you coming on a date with me, yes or no?”

“NO!”

“Fine, then.” I say, before leaving the room, holding my tears back.

“WAIT, YOU’RE GIVING UP, JUST LIKE THAT?”

Stopping at the door frame, I turn around, confused. “This isn’t high school, you can just speak your mind clearly if you want to go out with me or not, we are adults. I’m not going to force you to go out with me, when you already said you don’t want to.”

“I’LL CONSIDER IT, IF YOU SAY PLEASE.” He crosses his arms before smirking. “UNLESS YOU DIDN’T MEAN WHAT YOU SAID TO ME. OR MORE LIKE TO YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND.”

My heart skips a beat. “What do you mean?”

“THAT RIDICULOUS LINE ABOUT ADORING ALL OF HIS VERSIONS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THE WORDS OF A FOOL. AND APPARENTLY, THE WORDS OF **A LIAR** …” His smirk grows and the flashback to the kiss I gave him comes back to mind. Not only that, but my own words to Papyrus **yesterday** … and what Papyrus said about the soul’s essence being the same no matter what version of yourself you are, and how he’d still like my past self.

Papyrus... If this was the other way around, he…he wouldn’t hesitate with mean Caroline version. Not in the slightest. I’m sure of it.

Oh my God, it’s true what they say. Be careful with your words.

“Would you go… would you go out on a date with me… please?” Taking every ounce of determination, I swallow my pride and push away the guilt consuming me. Edge looks thrilled. He thinks he found my greatest weakness. Sensing he will push this a lot farther, I decide it’s my turn to play games. “Unless you think you can’t compete with the other version of you, of course. I wouldn’t blame you, he’s a champion at dating, you know?”

“OUTRAGEOUS! AS IF I WOULD EVER BE AFRAID OF COMPETITION, NOT EVEN OTHER VERSIONS OF MYSELF CAN BEAT ME AT ANYTHING, FOOLISH HUMAN!”

 _Victory._ I cross my arms. “Prove it.”

He stands to his unworldly full height, proud, his steps quick as he closes the distance between us. I freeze as he wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close, and before I can react, he dips me as if we are in a slow dance, our faces inches away. I can feel his arm hold my weight steadily without any problem and, oh my, this Papyrus wears cologne. His fiery eyes are no longer the _angry_ kind of fiery, his intensity only accentuated by the scar on his left eye socket. His breath brushes my neck. For the millionth time, I have to remind my melting skin this is NOT my Papyrus.

But none of that matters, as his face comes closer and my eyes close instinctively. 

Only for him to use a husky voice to whisper in my ear, “I WILL GIVE YOU A DATE HE WILL NEVER MATCH.”

And with that, he returns me to an upright position, heart hammering in my chest. I’m grateful he’s not making fun of my too flustered face. He blinks, clearing his nonexistent throat, and I don’t know if I imagine the slight tremor I hear in his voice. “I… I’LL PICK YOU UP AT 7!”

And with that, he slams the door behind him. My hands go straight to my poor heart and it takes me a several seconds to recover my breath.

* * *

I had the house for myself, as Alphys and Sans went to look for solutions at her lab. It felt weird getting ready for this date. Where would he even take me? Why didn’t I ask? And would he… would he like it?

I push that thought away, and in the end, I opt for a short white dress with converse, and wear slightly more makeup than I usually do.

I receive a text exactly at 6:59 p.m.

My heart swoons as soon as I open the door.

Papyrus leans on a shiny dark, new-looking car. He’s dressed **very nicely** all in black, his tattered red cape replaced by an elegant red scarf, leather jacket replaced by a formal black shirt with rolled sleeves, my gaze drawn to his perfect clavicle.

I barely notice him practically gliding in my direction, as gracefully as he moves.

“HERE.”

He does a quick motion with his long, red gloves and I blink, unable to register what he just did, as I can’t seem to look away from that damn clavicle.

“YOU MUST KNOW I TAKE VERY GOOD CARE OF MY DATES.” Before I can figure out how my voice works again to thank him for placing his jacket around my shoulders. “NO DATE OF MINE WILL FREEZE TO DEATH, IS THAT CLEAR?”

“Sure, I- w-wait, what did you do to Pyrus’ car?” My eyes widen in horror.

“UGH! HIS CAR’S FINE! I HID IT SO YOU WOULD APPRECIATE THE VIEW OF ME IN MY FANCY CAR PROPERLY! NOW, TELL ME, HUMAN. ARE YOU,” His smirk grows. “DEEPLY IMPRESSED BY ME, NOW?”

“Well, I am, how did you get the money to-“

“WHO DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? I TOLD YOU, I’M NOT YOUR SIMPLETON BOYFRIEND. I AM FAR SUPERIOR. I AM WEALTHY AND POWERFUL WHERE I COME FROM. I ALWAYS HAVE WITH ME WHAT I NEED, MONEY HAS NEVER NOR WILL BE A PROBLEM.” He lifts his chin in a pose that makes my knees go wobbly. “NOW, SHALL WE?”

Offering me his arm in a courteous way, Edge keeps his head staring at the front, smirking, yet avoiding my gaze.

I grin at his slightly familiar ways and take his arm.

When I ask Edge where we are heading once he’s driving, he orders me to close my eyes. I want to refuse at his demanding tone, but even this surprise thing vaguely reminds me of Papyrus and if I want to make a connection with Edge as soon as possible, arguing will only get me so far.

Repressing a sigh, I close my eyes. “Fine.”

“YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL, HUMAN, SOME CAN ONLY HOPE TO EVEN STAND BESIDE ME, MUCH LESS HAVE THE PRIVILEGE TO GO OUT ON A DATE WITH ME, THE ULTIMATE GENTLEMAN. YOU WILL BE DEPRESSED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE WHEN I LEAVE YOU AND ONLY MY LOSER COUNTERPART REMAINS! YOU HEART WILL BE SHATTERED AND-!”

“Ooh, so who has had the honor of going on a date with you? Did you have a girlfriend back at home?” I open one eye, a small smile hiding in my lips, my curiosity sparked. I mean, come on, as much as I hate to admit it, that dip was… let’s just say he has more game than I thought.

“WH- NGH! N- I- I TOLD YOU TO CLOSE YOUR EYES!” He stutters as his grip grows tense around wheel and I repress a chuckle at his flustered reaction, his cheekbones a lovely shade of pink.

“What’s her name?”

“ ** _CLOSE. YOUR. EYES!_** YOU’RE RUINING THE DATE! NO MORE TALKING UNTIL WE GET TO OUR DESTINATION!”

* * *

“No… way…” My jaw drops as Papyrus opens the car door for me, looking extremely smug. I can barely form words. “Are you… are you serious?”

“I TOLD YOU. IT’S A PRIVILEGE TO DATE ME.” Papyrus smirks, crossing his arms.

“Just… what on Earth do you do in your dimension? Do you have a luxury, massive yacht there too?” I look at the ocean and the beyond elegant vessel. How did he pay for this?

“THAT IS A CONVERSATION FOR ANOTHER TIME. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, THIS IS ONLY THE FIRST STOP OF THE NIGHT, HUMAN.” He looks pleased at the way my jaw drops even more. “AFTER YOU.”

Once we are on board, the staff greets us as if we’re royalty. Papyrus leads me down to a large table in the open, where you can appreciate the city lights and the stars. The table is set, flowers at the center and softly lit by candles. I spot the lounge, as well as a freaking violinist that waits for us at a reasonable distance to give us enough privacy. WHAT THE-

I can’t remove my hands from my mouth. Papyrus places a hand in my lower back, using his other one to pull a chair out for me, and as shocked as I am, I take a hint to finally sit down.

Someone comes to serve us drinks.

“Oh, uh-“

“SANS TOLD ME YOU DON’T DRINK,” Edge says with a huge eyeroll, “SO I HAD THE CREW PREPARE A VARIETY OF NONALCOHOLIC DRINKS FOR YOU IN ANTICIPATION. THEY WON’T SERVE YOU ANYTHING YOU DON’T WANT. TRY THE ONE YOU’VE BEEN SERVED, AND IF YOU DON’T LIKE IT JUST ASK FOR WHATEVER DRINK YOU WANT. BUT YOU WILL FIND MY CHOICES QUITE ENJOYABLE.”

“F-f-for… real?” I stare at him, completely dumbfounded. No way he did all of this just to prove he is superior to my Papyrus.

“OF COURSE MY CHOICES ARE-!“

“No! I mean… You even considered I don’t drink alcohol, thank you! But… why did you do this? _All_ of this? When you said we had a date, I thought you’d take me to the movies or something like that. Not that I’m-I’m complaining! No! Not at all! I’m beyond surprised, this is… are you sure this is okay with you? I mean… you barely know me.”

“I GAVE YOU MY WORD THIS WOULD BE AN UNFORGETTABLE DATE, DID I NOT? FOR YOU, AT LEAST. IF THIS IS ABOUT MONEY, I SPEND MINE IN WHATEVER WAY I PLEASE, STOP MENTIONING IT LIKE IT’S A BIG DEAL! AS FOR THE DRINKS, D-DON’T F-FLATTER YOURSELF, HUMAN! I TOLD YOU I TAKE VERY GOOD CARE OF MY DATES. THAT’S ALL THERE IS TO IT! I-IT’S NOT LIKE I C-CARE ABOUT YOUR W-WEAK HUMAN LIVER BECAUSE Y-YOU ARE NOT USED TO DRINKING AND HOW IT MIGHT AFFECT YOUR HEALTH! OR ANYTHING! AND WHY ARE YOU REACTING THIS WAY AND NOT ASKING ME TO BUY YOU MORE THINGS? IN THE EXPERT PLAYBOY GUIDE SAYS GIRLS ARE SUPPOSED TO- I- I- I MEAN! **_I_** AM AN EXCELLENT DATE! SO, UH, SO DROP IT.”

“But-“

“DO NOT REFUSE MY KINDNESS, HUMAN.” He growls. “I’LL BE GONE SOON, YOU SHOULD ENJOY MY COMPANY WHILE IT LASTS, BEFORE YOUR HEART IS BROKEN WITH LONGING AT THE REALIZATION THAT I CANNOT BE YOURS, NYAHAHA!”

“Of course this is about breaking my heart.” I sigh in defeat, those last remarks taking away whatever guilt I was feeling and I take a sip of this nonalcoholic drink. And I hate to admit it but his choices are pretty good.

However, the corner of my lip can’t help but curl. Of course this Papyrus wouldn’t use a dating manual, but the expert playboy guide. Another coincidence they share. I wonder…

“Anyways, thank you for this. And not that your ego needs another boost, but I forgot to tell you this earlier. Your look actually… suits you. You look very handsome.” I give him a sincere smile, not being able to help the way I shyly avoid his gaze at the end of the sentence.

“TCH….” He grows flustered, bones lovely pink, again. Almost red. “O-O-OBVIOUSLY I DO! AND YOU…! YOU LOOK… ACCEPTABLE.”

I laugh. Yup. Very similar reaction. “Wow, coming from you, that’s a lot. I must look absolutely gorgeous then!” I wink playfully.

Now he’s definitely red. I expect him to argue telling me that I’m actually ugly and my looks are no match for him or something, instead after stuttering a while, he decides against replying to me and asks the crew for dinner.

After a very fancy lasagna, he asks the violinist to play a different song.

One I know suspiciously well.

My eyes widen in recognition, as he stands up and holds out his hand. An incredulous laugh escapes my lips. “How did you know this?”

His smirk grows. “MUST YOU ASK EVERYTHING? IT WOULD BE RUDE NOT TO DANCE WITH ME.”

Shit, he has game. Howl’s Moving Castle is the theme I want for my wedding! I love this song! “Okay.” I slip my fingers into his, gulping as soon he smoothly moves my hand to his broad shoulder.

“You should know I do know a little about dancing, just not this type.” I shrug apologetically.

“UNIMPORTANT. FOLLOW MY LEAD.” He steps forward, and I focus on not stepping on him or tripping.

We spend a few moments in silence, as he spins me, so quickly that the floor whirls and I have to close my eyes. The spin ends with me against his chest.

“Papyrus.”

“YES?”

I meet his gaze, forcing myself to get over the embarrassment of sucking at this. Before I can continue my sentence, he spins me away once more, eyes attentive as I come back to his arms. I’m surprised someone as aggressive as he can be surprisingly gentle with his hands. “Just out of curiosity… do you know me in your dimension?”

His gaze immediately goes to the side and doesn’t reply. OH MY GOD… HE DOES!

“Hahaha, what am I like?”

“WHAT?! I NEVER SAID I KNEW YOU!”

“So you don’t know me? Be honest.”

“NGGH…! SILENCE! DANCES DEMAND C-CONCENTRATION!”

Just as I’m planning on finding out who my Papyrus is stuck with in that odd dimension, I catch an orange flash in the corner of my eye.

When I turn my gaze, my heart stops in horror and I take a step back.

“HUMAN, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU’RE YOU DOING? DON’T TELL ME YOU-!”

“Pyrus, look!” I point at a boat in flames, not too far from us. Now that the violinist has stopped, you can hear faint screams that chill my skin.

He curses. “HOW DARE THEY RUIN THIS DATE? THE VIEW-!”

“Forget about the view! We have to help!” I hiss at him, running to pick up my phone and call emergencies. “Come on, let’s go!”

Later I would come to realize that was a horrible decision.

Papyrus stares at me utterly confused, like I’m insane for a while, before he orders the crew to approach the boat, clearly annoyed. He mutters something about me going to have to make it up for him and several threats, although I’m too worried for the people on the boat to listen to any of his words.

As we approach, I feel the intense heat of the flames on my skin, and right before I try to shout at someone, I see a monster kick another one at the ocean, hands and arms tied, while the captor cackles.

If it weren’t for the light of the fire, I wouldn’t have been able to recognize that evil monster as one of my best friends.

“UNDYNE.” Papyrus watches even more baffled than I am. My blood turns to ice and my brain screams at me to react, to sail away, to scream something at her, she’s barely recognizable. Not even when I used to be terrified of her back at the Underground, did she look as cruel and horrifying as this. However, it’s Papyrus’ voice snaps me back to reality. “ **HIDE.** ”

“But! The monster! What about-”

“ ** _RIGHT NOW.”_** His voice leaves no room for an argument, and I do as he says, crouching behind the minibar, the crew already preparing to leave.

But it’s too late.

“FUHUHU! Who is it that I see? If it isn’t my second in command Papyrus! Came to join the party, I see?” I hear something that resembles a rope, and notice her voice sounds awfully close.

She is on board, our human crew nowhere to be seen.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“My scientist girlfriend helped me find you once you disappeared. Look at this, one more world left for us to conquer, I think Asgore will be pleased. So much work to do, it’s full of humans and monsters who believe they are equal, it’s disgusting! One of our team wanted to ditch me, and go hunting humans on his own. The disobedience! Can you believe it? That’s what you saw earlier, fuhuhu! I see you have started by finding new human slaves here. That was fast! Have you… found _her_ yet?”

“NO. I HAVE NO INTEREST IN THAT INSIGNIFICANT BRAT. SHE’S A WASTE OF MY TIME.”

“I see… that sounds a bit unlike you, thought you’d be thirsty for revenge. I would say that’s too bad you don’t care, but to be honest, I want to torture her myself. Anyways,” She continues with a calm one, yet I feel colder by the second sensing who they might be talking about, “if you’re not interested, I certainly am. I think I found her address.”

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” Papyrus raises his voice in annoyance and I wonder if I imagine the undertone of alarm I hear in it. “YOU, HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD, ARE GOING TO WASTE YOUR TIME ON SOMEONE AS UNWORTHY AND PETTY AS HER? SHE’S NOT EVEN WORTH CAPTURING! NO WONDER YOUR SUBORDINATE WANTED TO LEAVE YOU SO BADLY.” 

“You’re on thin ice, skeleton.” Evil Undyne’s voice grows colder, and I find myself thinking if this other dimension is half as horrible as I think it is, if my Papyrus is safe. “Unless… you still have feelings for her, even though that bitch broke up with you?”

The poison in her voice makes me shiver in anticipation this Papyrus will react violently. My brain finally reacts and I text Sans and Undyne, relieved my best friends are sill themselves, making sure my phone is entirely silent.

“ ** _PREPOSTEROUS!”_**

“Then prove it to us, your fellow monsters. Go to Caroline’s house and torture her. And I mean… _really_ torture her. Teach her a lesson. ** _”_**

 ** _“_** OH, FINE! I’LL EVEN KILL HER IF THAT WILL SHUT YOU UP! ONE HUMAN MORE OR LESS IN THE WORLD, WHAT’S IT TO YOU? DON’T YOU HAVE ACTUAL WORK TO YOU?”

That death threat pales in comparison to what I feel when I hear more steps coming closer. Too many and too heavy to belong to a human. Much to my dismay, I guess the rest of her crew is on board too, and my hands shake even more realizing how neither Undyne, Alphys, Sans, Toriel nor Asgore answer any of my texts or calls. What the hell is going on? Only then do I realize my phone has no signal.

“HA! He has the bitch right here! He wants to torture her all by himself!” A bulky monster laughs, grabbing me by the shoulders and tossing me to the floor, right in the middle of them, like I’m some rag doll.

All I can see is how ecstatic Undyne is.

“Ooooh so you _did_ find her. FUHUHU! But,” She slowly glances around at the yacht, “I wonder if you really took all this bother just to torture someone as… what were your words… oh, right! Someone as insignificant and petty as her? This looks like no torture chamber to me… _”_

Papyrus ignores her, walking straight up to the monster that grabbed me, a sword-like bone appearing in his hand, before pointing it to his neck. His voice dangerously low. “ ** _LAY ONE OF YOUR DIRTY FINGERS ON HER OR CALL MY PRISONER BITCH ONE MORE TIME, AND I’LL TURN YOU TO DUST RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND_**.”

The monster goes dead serious, and if I weren’t in grave danger, I would have found Papyrus’ attitude strangely hot. Except right now, it was simply terrifying.

“Prisoner, huh? And does she know that?” Undyne shakes her head, staring at my clothes.

“Hohoh yeah, Papyrus don’t be selfish! If you don’t care for her anymore,” A different monster licks his lips, drooling “look at that body and that soft skin, ohhh please, before you torture her, let us have fun with the bitc-“

A series of large, red bones shoot from the floor, stabbing him in many directions at once. I gasp in horror, scooting back, as the monster becomes a pile of white dust.

“ **I WILL ONLY REPEAT MYSELF ONCE**.” Papyrus grabs my arm, lifting me up and placing me behind him, his tone ice cold, more bones appearing around us. “IF ANYONE DARES TO **TOUCH** OR **DISRESPECT** THIS HUMAN IN ANY WAY, **I WILL TURN YOU TO DUST.** ”

With that, the room falls in tense silence for several moments. Only Undyne breaks it with a dark chuckle. “You **weak, liar. Give me the bitch, that’s an ord-”**

Before Undyne can even finish her sentence, a bone tries to pierce her, except she quickly blocks it with a spear. To say how furious she seems, would be an understatement.

“This means war, you bunch of bones! You’re betraying your king! **_TRAITOR!”_** She lunges forward, only to be met with Papyrus’ bone-sword. “Everyone, capture the human!”

 ** _“SHE’S MINE!”_** Papyrus spins in a deadly motion, hurting a couple of monsters that come too close. The crew of the yacht finally come out from their hiding places, screaming and throwing themselves at the sea.

My mind races, knowing that as strong as Papyrus is proving to be, he won’t be able to keep this up forever. This Undyne’s too powerful and my brain brings up the only weakness I can think of.

 **“STAY BACK, YOU IDIOT!”** Papyrus yells at me, as I pretend to glance behind Undyne.

I scream the first thing that comes to mind, “Alphys, stay there! Don’t come close, this is too dangerous! Please!”

Alarmed, Undyne does a backflip, landing several feet away from us, turning around, the monsters following her lead.

Papyrus frowns in confusion, and I quickly grab his hand to make a run for dear life.

“WH-!”

“Run!” I whisper frantically, before we jump into the water.

* * *

Papyrus drags me, ordering me to hold on to his shoulders while he swims, pulling us down the water whenever he thinks necessary, until we make it to shore.

I pant, unable to stop shaking either from the cold or shock, I don’t know. Unlike me, Papyrus stands up quickly, squeezing the water from his scarf.

“LET’S GO.” He starts walking to the car, which is not too far, and I do my best to try to force my knees into obedience. Last thing I know, a yelp escapes my mouth and I’m in Papyrus’ arms.

“P-Papyrus-“

“YOU’RE TOO SLOW!”

I feel the trembling diminish a bit, as he pulls my head towards his chest. What’s with him? “…Are you okay?”

“HMPH.” He scoffs. “PLEASE, HUMAN, I HAVE FOUGHT HUNDREDS OF TIMES, DO NOT OFFEND ME, I AM NOT IN THE MOOD.”

“That’s not what I meant. I… Thank you. Again.” And with a sigh, I let myself relax into his warmth and lace my arms behind his neck.

“TCH…”

He continues carrying me in silence, until he places me in the copilot seat of his car. I look frantically around us to make sure I don’t catch any sight of Undyne and we get on the road.

“We have to find Sans. He and Alphys are the only ones who can help.”

“WE CAN’T GO BACK TO THE HOUSE, YOU HEARD THEM.”

“Exactly! I had no signal then, and our phones are dead now, after the water. They could be in danger!”

“UNDYNE WOULDN’T HARM ALPHYS AND SANS WILL BE FINE. IT’S **_YOU_** WHO WON’T BE IF I DRIVE YOU OVER THERE!”

“Yeah, but still they’re the only ones who can send them all back. How did they all even get here? At least we have to call them!”

“FIRST I’LL FIND YOU DRY CLOTHES OR YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN BODY WILL CATCH A COLD! AND ALSO HAVE SOME D-DECENCY, U-UGHH, N-NEVER MIND! J-JUST P-PUT THIS ON!”

He throws his scarf at me, and I don’t understand what’s with all the redness, he didn’t even go through the pink phase this time.

It takes one glance down to see the translucent effect of the water on my WHITE DRESS AND PINK BRA AND askjdhaskdhakjd.

I want to protest, heat rising to my cheeks, but nothing comes to mind, since I can’t really blame him for noticing. It’s not that discreet, anyone would!

“So, uh…” I speak, desperate for a change of subject, “am I your ex-girlfriend in your dimension?”

He shifts uncomfortably and I feel tension the grow. “…YES.”

“So… that’s why you wanted to break my heart? It was your revenge because I broke up with you in your dimension?” As neutral as I try to keep my voice, I can’t help but be surprised at how disappointed I actually sound.

“O-OF COURSE IT WAS! THERE WAS NOTHING ELSE TO IT! IT WASN’T BECAUSE I M-MISSED YOUR SMILE OR WANTED TO SEE YOU N-NOT MAD AT ME!”

“Aw.” I pout. Seeing his personality I can’t say I wouldn’t understand my counterpart if she needed a break from this Papyrus, I could imagine he could be a lot to handle, but at the same time, why would I want to stay away? “And why did I break up with you?” I frown in realization. “Wait, did you cheat on me, _Expert Playboy_?”

Papyrus smirks. “WHY? ARE YOU… JEALOUS, HUMAN? YOU’VE SEEN MY POTENTIAL AND NOW YOU DESPERATELY WANT ME TO BE ONLY YOURS?”

I gasp, my stomach boiling. “You did! You cheated on me!” I cross my arms, not really understanding why I’m so angry if he technically didn’t do anything to _me_ me.

“ **OF COURSE I DIDN’T CHEAT ON YOU!** WHAT KIND OF LOW-CLASS, CRUDE BOYFRIEND DO YOU TAKE ME FOR?!?!” He snaps, violently moving the wheel in the process. Once he notices how I shake in the car, he forces himself to calm down. “I… I AM NO CHEATER.”

“Fine…” I sink in the seat. “If you didn’t cheat, then… what happened?”

“UNIMPORTANT.”

“Did I…” I squint. If he won’t tell me with his words, his face will. “… fall in love with someone else?”

He shoots me a very slow dangerous, sideways glare. I gulp, wishing I could take the question back.

“IS THAT… SOMETHING YOU WOULD DO?”

Fidgeting with my hands, I shrug. “No! I… I mean, _I_ wouldn’t. I’m in love with Papyrus, but… My Papyrus wouldn’t kill anyone and I saw you do just that, so…”

I trail off, hoping he gets the hint and doesn’t pierce me with bones. However, his glare turns into a mocking deadpan.

“DON’T BE RIDICULOUS, THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE! I’M TOO MUCH OF A DREAM FOR YOU-! FOR _HER_ TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE, NO MATTER HOW DIFFERENT YOU TWO ARE, NO MONSTER NOR HUMAN IS A MATCH TO ME. SHE LOVES ME, SHE SAID SO.” He disregards the thought as if it is a stupid impossibility and I relax.

“Then what was it?” I’d love for Papyrus and I to be happy in every dimension.

“YOU’RE JUST LIKE HER, WHY WON’T YOU STOP ASKING QUESTIONS! IT’S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!”

“You don’t want to tell me, fine! Just answer this and I’ll shut up for the rest of the ride.” I turn to him, sitting on my knees. “She loves you, do you still love her?”

“S-SIT CORRECTLY! THE SAFETY BELT WON’T WORK WHEN YOU’RE SITTING LIKE THAT! UGHHH! WHY MUST YOU MAKE IT SO DIFFICULT TO TAKE CARE OF YOU?!?!”

“Answer the question!”

Remaining quiet, he pulls over, and I notice we’re in front of a clothing shop. I don’t know these streets very well. I sigh in defeat. Of course he won’t answer that.

Just as I’m about to open the door of the car, he pulls my arm ever so slightly. As soon as I turn around, he presses his teeth against my lips, his gorgeous fangs surprisingly gentle. A gasp escapes my lips, and he intensifies the kiss.

By the time my hands want to snake around his neck, he’s already out of the car.

I touch my lips.

That’s all the answers I need for now.

* * *

“Wait a sec, this is Six Flag’s shop! Wh-what are we doing here?”

“THERE ARE MANY HUMANS HERE, I MUST HIDE YOU.”

Sure, like he isn’t going to stand out. “B-but what about Sans and Alphys?”

“WE’LL CALL THEM FROM A PUBLIC PHONE! QUICK, CHOOSE YOUR CLOTHES BEFORE YOU CATCH A COLD AND YOU GIVE ME MORE UNNECESSARY WORK!”

I change into jeans and a Lola Bunny shirt. Papyrus chooses a Bugs Bunny hoodie and as inadequate as this situation is, a small, stupid part of me gets excited we are wearing matching clothes, the way my Papyrus and I would. He kept complaining how childishly ugly all the clothes were, but waited to choose his shirt until I picked one, with the pretext I wouldn’t feel ‘as embarrassed’.

“Okay, I’m going to call Sans, wait for me here.” I ask Papyrus, who crosses his arms and remains outside like some kind of intimidating bodyguard, as I quickly go into the phone booth.

No. DAMN. ANSWER.

I repress the urge to hit the phone. Where the hell are they?

After several failed attempts, I step out.

“AND?”

I shake my head. “Papyrus, we have to go over to Alphys’ lab, something’s wrong. No one’s answering and the more time passes, the more the other Papyrus could be surrounded by mean monsters, and…” My voice begins to shake, tears threatening to come out, “he’s not like you. I’m sure he’s strong, but he… he’s too kind to fight back. I don’t know much about your world, but…” I press my eyes shut. “What if something happens to him?”

“LOOK AT ME.”

I meet his gaze, panic threatening to take over me.

“I WAS WITH THE OTHER YOU, WHEN WE EXCHANGED PLACES.”

“So?” I squint.

“HE MUST BE WITH HER.”

I motion for him to continue, that explains nothing to me. He rolls his eyes.

“SHE’S IRRITATING. SOFT. ALTHOUGH NOT AS SOFT AS YOU, BUT SHE CAN HOLD HER OWN, THAT GIRL’S NO AIRHEAD. CARING. WITTY, EVEN…” For a moment, I thought I saw his gaze light up with pride, barely perceptible but there, only to be gone the next moment. “Y-YOU KNOW, F-FOR A HUMAN, I MEAN! TH-THAT’S NOT THE POINT! THE POINT IS SHE’LL LOOK AFTER HIM!”

“Would she hurt him?” My lips purse, and I feel worry take over me.

He lifts a nonexistent eyebrow. “WOULD YOU HURT ME?”

“Never.”

“DEEP DOWN THE SOUL IS THE SAME, GET IT THROUGH YOU THICK SKULL AND WIPE OUT THAT DEPRESSING FACE OF YOURS ALREADY BEFORE YOU PUT ME IN A BAD MOOD!”

“Geez, fine. You don’t have to say it like that.” I rub my arm. “So, now what?”

“I HIDE YOU. FOR NOW.” His voice lowers. “UNDYNE’S DOGS ALREADY TRACKED US.”

My eyes widen in horror. “Are you serious?”

“COME ON.” Once more, he scoops me in his arms, as he runs next to the Haunted House, sending shivers down my spine. Behind us, I can hear already people screaming.

Before I can say anything, Papyrus doesn’t hesitate, and enters the house.

“We can’t stay here!” I hiss, as he lowers me. “Someone’s gotta do something! This is our fault!”

“PAPYRUS! SHOW YOURSELF!” Evil Undyne’s voice reaches us. “GIVE ME THE HUMAN AND I’LL LET IT ALL SLIDE…! MAYBE!”

“Why does she hate me? Aren’t we friends in the other dimension?”

“NOT SINCE THE BREAKUP! F-FORGET IT! STAY HERE.”

“No!” I grab onto his hand. “Make her follow us here. She must have some technology that brought her here, that’s what we need to take from her! And there’s many distractions here. If it opens portals then… we can find Sans and Alphys. At this point, Alphys is the only one who can change her mind, I know it.”

Papyrus stares at me, a tiny, proud smirk playing at his mouth, before he grows dead serious again. “IF SHE OR ANY MONSTER HURTS YOU BECAUSE OF THIS PLAN OF YOURS, I’LL HUNT YOU DOWN AFTER I HUNT EVERYONE DOWN, IS THAT CLEAR?”

I giggle inside. “Crystal clear.”

“UGHHH! I HATE YOU!” He presses his teeth against my cheek much to my surprise before he leaves the Haunted House.

“UNDYNE! COME AND TRY TO GET THE HUMAN! **_THIS_** WILL BE OUR BATTLEFIELD!”

“Finally got tired of acting like a coward? Very well, traitor!”

“BUT YOU HAVE TO FIND US FIRST! NYAHAHA!”

I hear a bunch of steps come closer and I hide, only to have Papyrus grab my hand and drag me deeper into the Haunted House.

Creepy music fills the halls, walls are covered with blood and zombie pictures. I don’t notice myself pressing into Papyrus’ body, until the bright pink on his cheekbones becomes far too obvious even if he says nothing about it.

Haunted Houses have a way of getting to my nerves. “I’ll h-hide here.” Horrified, I glance at a creepy wooden closet where an ugly porcelain doll is supposed to come out. “You distract her, and I’ll take the machine from her, got it?”

I yelp as he basically shoves me into the closet, Undyne’s voice becoming closer way faster than we thought.

I peek through the tiny window.

“Where is she?” Undyne growls and Papyrus laughs in a way that makes me shrink.

“YOU’RE A POOR EXCUSE FOR HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD!”

“Oh yeah?! Then what does that make you, just second in command?!?!”

She replies and with that, a fierce battle begins. The fact that no other monsters followed her, makes me think that maybe this Undyne also believes in honor and fair competition.

I start my part, my eyes searching frantically a light or something in her body, though it becomes extremely difficult because of all the bones and spears flying.

“So, what? You’ve grown all soft now? Weak?!?! Are you going to try to convince me again of that stupid rule? Just for her, you forbade us from human hunting for two years, human delinquents being the exception, and we listened! And now that she broke up with you because she found out you allowed human hunting in some form, you STILL DEFEND HER?!” Undyne holds her spear mercilessly, aiming to his thorax, much to my dismay. Papyrus doesn’t seem to be holding back either. “Don’t you have any pride?! It’s KILL OR BE KILLED! Have you forgotten? ”

“THAT’S WHY YOU’VE COME HERE TO TURN TO DUST! NYAHAHA! TOO BAD ALPHYS WON’T GET TO GIVE YOU A PROPER FUNERAL! THE POOR UNSTABLE GIRL!”

I wince at his words, that was a very low blow. Just like I expected, Undyne’s movements become **_a lot_** more lethal and quick, a growl that makes the hairs at the back of my neck stand. It’s all so fast, I can tell she hurt him, but not where, my only clue the bone marrow on the floor.

“MAYBE AFTER THIS, THOSE LARGE DOSIS OF PAINKILLERS WILL FINALLY TAKE HER… WOULDN’T YOU AGREE? NYAHAHA!”

I gape wondering what the hell he is doing. Yet, with Undyne’s moves becoming faster and sloppier, I catch glimpse of a blinking light in her back pocket.

BINGO.

I slowly open the closet door, its’ squeakiness missed amongst all the chaos.

“YOUU ARE THE ONE WHO WILL BE TURNED TO **DUST**!” Undyne growls and Papyrus winces, as more bone marrow falls on the floor, her spear getting ready to strike again. The scene intensifies as ugly robotic creatures come out of unexpected places, and mechanic laughter is heard, all part of the Haunted House, making me jump a couple times, almost convincing me this is all one horrible nightmare. “WHERE IS SHE?! I BET SHE’S WATCHING THIS RIGHT NOW, HUH? WHEN I’M DONE WITH YOU, I WILL TORTURE HER AND KILL THE OTHER PAPYRUS IN FROT OF HER! AND AFTER THAT, I WILL LET MY GUARDS HAVE AS MUCH FUN AS THEY WANT WITH HER, BEFORE I KILL HER SLOWLY… SHE’LL BE SCREAMING FOR YOU, BUT YOU WON’T BE THERE! AND NOT JUST HER, BUT THE CAROLINE IN ONE IN OUR WORLD TOO! HOW’S THAT?!”

“NGH! **I WILL DROWN YOU IN PAIN!** ” Papyrus steps back, making Undyne move forward in the process, and giving me a lot more chances to grab the thing from her butt pocket. Crawling towards her, I extend an to grab the tiny device. Undyne moans in pain, and I see blood on the floor too.

Papyrus summons a large red bone quickly, clashing it once more against one of her spears, both struggling, neither budging an inch. Yet it makes Undyne finally stay still enough.

Now’s my chance!

I snatch the thing from her butt pocket as stealthily as I can, in spite of the extreme shakiness her horrible words caused in my hand. Skyrim coming to mind in the process. Once I got it, I make Papyrus a quick sign, before running for dear life, unseen.

Unfortunately for me, that’s when the creepy music and laughter go out.

“Wh-what was that?”

“NOTHING! I’M YOUR OPPONENT, HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN?”

“You, **_cheater_**!”

With those last words, I hear Undyne sprinting and I force my legs to go as fast as they can.

Until I run into the maze of mirrors.

The image of Undyne right behind me is multiplied all around me.

I scream as she gives me a predatory grin, which I can appreciate in several distorted versions because of the mirrors. Except when she reaches out for me, all I hear is “Ow!” and take the chance to run for it once more.

Even though I too get confused a couple of times, I manage to dodge most of the mirrors. The sound of Undyne shattering mirror after mirror in frustration, farther every time.

Finally, I exit through a hall, desperate to find Papyrus, when something wraps around my arms, covering my mouth.

“OW! STOP BITING ME! **DAMMIT!** ” Papyrus hisses quietly, releasing me.

“I! I’m sorry!” My hands go to the sides of my head, both in alarm and relief. “You- you frightened me! Why did you do that?!”

“LET’S JUST LEAVE.” He growls in response.

From inside the Haunted House, Undyne lets a little scream in terror and, unlike Papyrus, I can’t help but grin. He frowns at me.

“HUMAN, WHAT DID YOU DO?”

“I left a creepy doll’s head in her pocket instead of the device,” I giggle, “let’s go!”

* * *

After buying water, bandages, and monster food we hide under a ride, where there’s not much light. Papyrus hissing because of his wounds.

“Okay, stay still… does it hurt too bad?” I try to heal him as best as I can, hoping it will be enough, though I’m no expert. “Gosh, I hate to see you like this!”

“NYAHAHA! THIS… THIS IS NOTHING, HUMAN! _TCHH!_ ”

“Sorry.” He winces as soon as I put a little pressure trying to heal him. “There. I’m done. Now, eat this.”

I try to feed him a monster cereal bar.

“N-NO! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW UNHEALTHY THAT GARBAGE IS? I-“

 **“Eat it.”** I repeat and I wish I knew what face I make because it silences his stubborn, sexy teeth for once.

Avoiding my gaze, he reluctantly opens his mouth for me to put the bar in. “There, that wasn’t so hard, was it? It will heal you a bit. Eat this one too.”

I sigh, leaning on the wall too, the way he is, while he continues to mutter how gross the cereal bar is. At least he’s getting some rest too.

“Your world is… harsh.” I lean my head on his shoulder. “I think I understand you a little better. It’s kinda not entirely my place to say this, but… I’m sorry my other self broke up with you. I’m sure she didn’t mean to, she just… maybe wants a peaceful society between monsters and humans? Perhaps she felt betrayed because, although they were delinquents, you allowed human hunting, even though you were dating one? But… I see you were in a difficult position too. And the fact that you still made a rule thinking of her wishes, when it’s so hard to convince monsters in your dimension, that was… kinda sweet? Actually,” I can’t help but chuckle a bit in embarrassment, “I’ll probably regret saying this because you don’t need more flattering, but seeing you protect me so fiercely, and that date was… _Wowie_. Heh, in this dimension you say that word all the time, it’s so cute. I wish we’d gotten more time to see what else you had prepared, I’m sorry it turned out his way. Uh… I’m sorry, I’m probably sounding like a fangirl, heh.”

I keep my gaze down, when a shadow towers over me, Papyrus hands on the wall, one at each side of my face. Then all I can do is stare at those beautiful fangs and that damn clavicle.

Instead, I softly run my thumb across the scar on his eye socket. “I wish you could live in a better world.”

Judging by his face, you’d think he’s annoyed, yet the pink glow on his cheekbones tells me otherwise. Before I can say anything else, he presses his teeth against my lips, not too gentle this time.

I place my hands on his chest for support, and I feel his tongue brush my lips, I cologne intoxicating, as he presses me harder against the wall.

Then a beeping sound interrupts us.

 **“INSOLENT DEVICE FROM HELL!** WORST TIMING! I SWEAR TO ASGORE-!”

He pulls back, panting like me, continuing to curse.

I take out Undyne’s device, noticing the red blinking light at the center of the screen, which I don’t understand.

“THAT BRAT! THIS ISN’T A PORTAL MAKER! I KNOW WHAT THIS IS! IT’S A SIGNAL JAMMER! ALPHYS CAME UP WITH THIS LONG AGO. IT BLOCKS SPECIFIC SIGNALS, THAT’S WHY WE CAN’T REACH SANS!”

“Okay! Then we have to-!”

Before I can finish the sentence, a bone shatters it.

Not even a second later, a familiar chills runs down my spine, and Alphys and Sans are standing next to us.

Papyrus is quick to react, throwing a very sharp bone at them, much to my horror, which is quickly blocked by Sans’ telekinesis, his orb glowing blue. For a moment, I thought Alphys would pass out.

“heh. someone’s tense.” Sans’ gaze goes dark, Papyrus finally realizing who they are, before he nervously complains that he can’t control his too perfect reflexes, which obviously makes it Sans’ fault. Of course, Sans ignores him.

“so, i called ya kid a few times, but you wouldn’t pick up. there was somethin’ blocking both your signal and edge’s, until five secs ago and now we finally tracked you. there were more alterations in the space-time continuum, so… any news you wanna share?”

I exchange glances with Papyrus, letting out a sigh. “Well, long story short, Undyne and other monsters from the other dimension are here. She… hates me. And humans. A lot. It was a device the other Alphys gave her that was blocking the signal.”

“O-ooh n-n-no!” Alphys covers her mouth.

“hmm yeah, i figured somethin’ like that. edge, you know her best. got a plan?”

“YES! CAROLINE SUGGESTED WE SHALL OFFER FOUR EYES AS SACRIFICE!”

“Wha- NO! That’s not at all what I said!” I lightly punch him in his ribs, before facing a horrified Alphys. “Of course not! Look,” I place both of my hands on her shoulders, “she loves Alphys from the other dimension. You are together there too! I don’t know what that Alphys is like, but I heard that deep down, no matter the version, the soul’s the same. I didn’t believe it then, but I do now! She’ll recognize you. If someone can get through her, it’s you. Please Alph.” I drop my gaze. “She’s talking about conquering this world, hunting humans, hurting my Papyrus, and… please, just… talk to her. That’s all I’m asking. Please. She won’t hear anything coming from us. Papyrus was very rude and said awful things to her.”

“H-HOW UNGRATEFUL! I SAID THOSE THINGS TO PROVOKE HER SO YOU COULD GRAB THAT INFERNAL DEVICE!”

Alphys pulls me for a hug. “I-if it’s Undyne, of course I’ll talk to her!”

* * *

Once Sans and a very reluctant Papyrus agree to protect Alphys in case anything goes wrong, Papyrus places himself in front of the most popular ride, shouting at Undyne as if there’s no tomorrow.

It doesn’t take long for her to appear, jagged spears hovering all around her, her team of monsters trailing behind.

Boy, she‘s pissed.

“I will stay loyal to my king and will hunt down every single human who refuses to be a slave, starting with her. This is your punishment! So, Papyrus, I’m going to ask only once.” Even more spears appear. “ ** _WHERE. IS. SHE_**?”

“SHE’S **_MY HUMAN.”_** Papyrus summons more bones and I pray hard he won’t forget all about the plan.

 **“** Very well, animal! Let’s finish this!”

Blood drains from my face at the sight that Papyrus doesn’t seem to be planning to stop.

“U-Undyne, p-p-please s-s-sstop!”

Without me noticing, Alphys runs to the battlefield. Undyne’s head whips at what I assume is an unmistakable voice for her, and before something horrible can unfold, Undyne’s spears barely stop Papyrus’ bones from accidentally piercing Alphys, my poor friend covering her head right at the center of it all.

“Alph?!?! Is that you?? Get the hell away from them!” Undyne growls.

“No!” I step out of the shadows, then I notice Sans blips into existence right beside me. “She’s our friend! Just please, listen to her, Undyne.”

“ ** _You_** …” Undyne points her spear at me from afar, yet her poisonous glare is interrupted when Alphys places her small hands on hers, softly lowering the spear, baffling Undyne in the process.

“U-undyne, we-we are all h-happy here! P-please don’t h-hurt my friends! They are y-y-your friends too.” She fidgets with her hands, gaze glued to the ground. I’d be nervous as hell if I were her. Undyne’s face remains stunned. Unreadable. “The U-Undyne I know is caring and p-protects everyone, doesn’t hunt or h-hurt just because she can! D-deep down, I know you’re just t-trying to do wh-what’s best for the k-kingdom. Th-this world m-may be d-different from y-y-yours, but… we are h-happy here. Really! H-humans and m-monsters, f-finally at peace. Equal. At f-first, you d-didn’t think it was possible either, y-you didn’t trust h-humans, you had almost lost y-your faith, b-but now… I’ve never seen you so happy. Please, let m-my Undyne be happy. P-please.”

It is until Sans chuckles and hands me a tissue, that I realize tears are falling from my cheeks.

My heart skips a beat waiting for Undyne’s reaction, Alphys not any more relaxed than I am.

Then my stomach flips when Undyne screams, and before I can do anything, Alphys is spinning in the air in her arms.

“You are such a dooooooork, you are **_SO CUUUTE_**!!”

She holds her close, and for a second I worry she might crush Alphys’ bones.

“I didn’t hear a word you said, look at you! **_YOU’RE FREAKING ADORABLE!!_** ”

 **“** U-undyne- I-!”

Undyne silences Alphys with a quick peck, before placing her down gently on the floor, her signature toothy grin in place, and I relax at that tiny glimpse of _our_ Undyne in her.

Content, Undyne sighs, while Alphys blushes brightly. “Come on,” She motions to her monster team, “we’ve wasted enough time. Let’s go home! Someone important’s waiting for me! Papyrus, you’re back in the Royal Guard! Don’t take too long!”

“AS IF I’M EVER LATE!” Papyrus huffs, offended.

“W-wait!” I approach Undyne, scratching the back of my head and avoiding her gaze, hoping not to ruin everything. “That’s it? You guys… you guys are cool? I mean, you guys said a lot of mean things to each other, I was worried that your friendship…”

“PFFT! You thought _that_ was mean? FUHUHUH! What kind of dimension is this?” Undyne mocks me, while Papyrus shakes his head in resignation. “We do this all the time!”

“WE’VE SAID WAY WORSE THINGS BEFORE, HAVEN’T WE, UNDYNE?”

“Meh, I didn’t think they were too bad.” Undyne and Papyrus shrug in agreement, before she ruffles my hair with a little too much strength. If I used to think the Underground was strange, it pales in comparison to this other dimension. “Take care of my girlfriend, you weak human. And you,” She crosses her arms, facing Papyrus. “I assume you’re gonna win her heart back, huh?”

“WH-WHAT D-DO YOU MEAN _WIN BACK_?! SH-SHE JUST WANTS MY ATTENTION! THAT TSUNDERE’S PLAYING HARD TO GET, TRYING TO KEEP ME INTERESTED! THAT’S ALL! I’M TOO PERFECT FOR-!” Frowning, I elbow him. “NYAH!” 

“Well, I’l go before I can’t resist kidnapping this Alph! See ya!”

And with one last peck to Alphys, who seems ready to pass out at any moment, she and her team of monsters open a portal back to where they came from.

Silence.

“welp, that was… _humerus_.” Sans and I exchange grins before he continues, my heart finally able to rest of all the craziness “so, kid, the others came from a portal, but this paps can only leave the same way he arrived. how did the date go?”

“Pretty great, actually.” I hold Papyrus’ hand. “But, I think-“

“ACTUALLY, I… I THINK I’M FADING AWAY.”

My gaze widens. “You what?” The more I stare at him, the more translucent he seems.

“P-papyrus is going back!” A still very red Alphys covers her mouth.

“Oh! Uhh... come here, quick!” I grab Papyrus’ wrist and sprint as fast as I can, much to Papyrus’ sruprise. I hear Sans chuckle in the distance.

“C-Caroline, where are you going?!”

“I-I WONDER THE SAME!”

“I’ll be right back! I have to show him something, Alphys!”

I take a right at the first corner I find, turning around frantically to check no one’s around, as the light’s dim.

“HUMAN, WE HAVE LITTLE TIME LEFT! LISTEN TO ME!” Papyrus stares down at me like I finally snapped, before I tiptoe to grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down for one last kiss.

He responds quickly, holding my waist, deepening it. I pull away, my hands at both sides of his cheekbones. 

“When you go back… win my heart back and don’t let me go. Okay?”

Under my touch, I can feel him grow warmer. His breath hitches. “ **NEVER**.”

“And… don’t hide things from me again! Don’t follow The Expert Playboy Guide!”

“NGH! Y-YOU’RE… IMPOSSIBLE! I D-DON’T F-FOLLOW ANYONE’S ADVICE! I’M N-NAURALLY CHARMING AND-!”

“Promise me.”

“UGHHHHH…. F-FINE!”

“And just so you know, I…” I bite down my lip. “…I _do_ love every version of you.”

“…”

“…”

“I MADE A DECISION!”

I blink. “What decision?”

“WE’RE DATING ONCE A MONTH!” Papyrus becomes more translucent, yet I can still see him blush.

“Wh-what? But how-?”

“I WILL CAPTURE YOUR HEART IN EVERY SINGLE DIMENSION, NYAHAHA! STARTING WITH MY DARK PRINCESS! BUT I WILL RETURN HERE MONTHLY WITH ALPHYS’ HELP, HUMAN OF MINE! DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT BEING LATE TO OUR DATE, THIS IS NOT OVER...!” He presses his teeth against my forehead, before I hold on to him, closing my eyes.

Through my eyelids, I see a bright light engulfs him, slowly growing dimmer with every passing moment, until nothing’s left.

“Caroline?”

The sweet murmur is as unmistakable as the familiar scent of snow and fresh pines. My eyes fly open and I lift my gaze to meet the face of the one I’m embracing.

The warmest of smiles is there to welcome me.

The one that makes me feel at home.

“You Did It! You Brought Me Back. I’m Back!”

“You... you are!” I whisper, reaching out to touch Papyrus- No. _MY PAPURUS’_ cheekbones. I take a good look at him. He seems tired, dusty, but completely fine. No scars, no bone marrow. Relieved, I release a breath, “You’re back! You’re back!”

I jump up and down, stepping into him, holding him tight. He hugs me close, running a hand through my hair, before he lifts me, spinning me as he laughs in the way I’ve come to love so much, his heart pounding with mine.

He places me down, neither ready to let go.

“I missed you so much! What was it like? Are you okay? Did I treat you well? P-please tell me I wasn’t mean to you in that dimension! I’m super sorry if I was!” Still holding his hands, I step back, not sure if I want to know his answer. Yet I lift an eyebrow as soon as I notice that bright orange glow in Papyrus’ face, his gaze refusing to meet mine.

I repress a smirk. “Papyrus?”

The orange intensifies. “N-NOTHING! DON’T WORRY, YOU WEREN’T MEAN, IF THAT’S WHAT YOU’RE WORRIED ABOUT! YOU WERE N-NICE.”

“Uh huh.” I give him a deadpan stare in disbelief. He’s starting to sweat, and he rarely uses this tone anymore. A corner of my lip curls, but I don’t think he notices. “How nice?”

“WELL… UHMMM…” Papyrus fidgets with his gloves for a few seconds, before his back faces me, his head hanging low.

I sigh. “She kissed you, didn’t she?”

“D-DON’T GET IT WRONG! Y-YOU WERE RESPECTUL, JUST, UUHH, VERY… STRAIGHTFORWARD?” He absentmindedly kicks the ground.

“S-sorry!” I laugh out loud, out of sheer embarrassment. “I can’t blame her, I don’t think I can help myself in any dimension when it comes to you, hahahaha!”

“NO, NO, NO! YOU WERE ABSOLUTELY…” Papyrus grins sincerly. “…Great. I Don’t Think I Can Help Myself Either, Nyeh. Was I Good To You?”

“You were _something_ at first, but yeah, great, too.” I giggle, before kissing his cheekbone, glad to have him back with me. Don't get me wrong, I can't resist the sexy bad boy, but this beautifully kind, considerate person has me head over heels.

“You’re Still My Favorite Version, N-NYEHH.”

I chuckle. “Glad to know the feeling's reciprocated. I missed you.”

And with that we hold hands, him starting to walk towards Sans and Alphys.

“Pyrus, can we… can we send Sans and Alphys home? It’s… it’s a long story, but you kinda owe me a date.” And many, many kisses.

His eager grin warms my heart.

“OF COURSE!”

We continue to walk.

“And umm... Papyrus?”

“Hm?”

“Uh, do you think you could umm… wear black shirts every now and then?”

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my first language, I'm sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
